Superhuman
by ButterflyCryx
Summary: Amy and Bob have a secret. When the kids start to experience a series of strange events, that secret is no longer hidden. How will this family deal with the new and surprising challenges they're about to face? Read if you dare.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: HELLO GLC FANFIC WORLD! It's been a while, hasn't it? My senior year has driven me up the wall but I've been having a blast! This idea came to me while I was in AP English. It's definitely different and I hope you guys like it. This isn't the first chapter, however. This is just some info about each Duncan family member and**** thei****r**** special "power'. If you have any questions, PLEASE, PM me! I'd be more than happy to answer them. If you want me to continue this story, review. If you want me to continue any of my others, such as **_Far From Gone_** OR (if you're part of the Criminal Minds fanfic world) **_Desperate Measures,_** leave a review about it as well! Thank you so much for taking the time to even click on this story! Enjoy! **

* * *

******Synopsis: **Amy and Bob have a secret. When the kids start to experience a series of strange events, that secret is no longer hidden. How will this family deal with the new and surprising challenges they're about to face? Read if you dare.

**-List of the Duncans' and their power-**

**Amy:** Super strength.

**Bob:** Superhuman senses, regeneration.

**Teddy:** Precognition (has premonitions) Teddy believes they're just dreams but when they start to come true, she begins to wonder. Started at a young age, but her memory was altered as she grew up. There's only one incident she remembers, but Amy and Bob make her believe otherwise.

**P.J:** Telepathy (mind-reading) as well as mind control.

**Gabe:** Telekinesis (also known as psychokinesis; can move any object mentally as well as destroy or assemble it/put it back together).

**Charlie:** Animation (ability to bring inanimate objects to life. For example, her toys or any other objects in general.) and another "secret" (but does not discover that yet).

**Toby:** Unknown. Not born yet, but Amy finds out she's pregnant several chapters later.

**-Background information-**

Amy Blankenhooper and Bob Duncan were a part of a secret organization known as** S.H.S** (**S**uper **H**uman **S**oldiers) AKA **S**ullivan **H**igh **S**chool. This organization (made to appear as a normal high school) was formed and lead by Taylor McCain, also known as _The Invincible Taz. _She taught kids with amazing abilities and prepared them to fight violent crimes and save innocent individuals from trouble. She also taught them how to control/use their abilities solely for good. Amy and Bob met in her class and began to date instantly. The two soon fell in love in the midst of rescuing lives and contributing positive work to their hometown. In their senior year, things started to go bad. Taylor was murdered by Colorado's newest villain, _Kat Von Kill. _The organization was devastated and the assistant leader's (Taylor's husband Michael McCain and her daughter who also attended the school) chose to shut the organization down. Families with kids who had these special abilities were forced to move out of the state and as far away as they could from KVK, who wanted to absorb their powers and use them to her personal advantage. She unfortunately succeeded in killing half of them and had a crucial encounter with Amy and Bob. The two fought against her and eventually killed her. Amy and Bob moved to Colorado soon after (which was still in Denver) with their families and continued their senior year there. They loved it so much and decided to get married, purchase a beautiful home and start a family. They promised each other that they would leave their old lives behind and focus on their growing family. Their lives are put to a halt when an old friend comes to surface and a new villian comes to light. The Duncan kids also start to discover their abilities which forces Amy and Bob to tell them about their secret past. Filled with drama and A LOT of suspense, the Duncan's journey is just getting started... and things aren't so dandy.


	2. Danger?

**Author's Note: Hello my beautiful readers! What's shakin'? *crickets* No? Nothing? Okay... ANYWAYS, here's the first chapter of ****_Superhuman! _****I was SUPER excited to post this up! First things first, I made a mistake in the Prologue. Amy and Bob lived in Castle Rock, Colorado before moving to Denver. I realized the mistake and I apologize for any confusion. Now that I've addressed that, you may begin to read! ENJOY!**

**Story Title: Superhuman**

**Written By: ButterflyCryx**

* * *

**Chapter One: Danger?**

It was a normal Monday in the Duncan household. Amy had just finished giving Charlie a snack when her cell phone began to ring. She smiled at her daughter before exiting the kitchen then walked into the living room. Once she spotted the caller I.D, her heart dropped. After recognizing the nine digits, she quickly scanned the room and made sure there were no signs of the rest of her family.

"Hello?"

"Amy! So nice to finally speak to you. How's Bob and the kids?"

The blonde swallowed the lump that formed in her throat then replied.

"You shouldn't be calling..."

"Listen, I know we made an agreement. I haven't forgotten about it. We just _really _need your help." the familiar voice said, secretly hoping for their long-lost friend's cooperation. The mother bit her bottom lip then began to pace. She was wearing a purple V-Neck and her favorite dark blue jeans. She had no shoes on and her shoulder-length hair was tied up. Checking to see if there were any signs of her family once more, she gave another response.

"What's this about? What do you need help with?"

"You can find out once we set up a meeting. When are you available?"

Amy put a hand to her head and thought for a moment. She didn't want parts of her old life to re-surface. She and Bob made a lot of sacrifices to get to where they were now and she didn't plan on destroying what they took _years _to built. She had children for goodness sakes! How could she possibly ruin that? Ruin her family's lives? As she continued to pace, the voice suddenly spoke again.

"We need to talk Amy. It's important."

"I'm sorry but- I just... can't. My family..."

"It's about them. It's about all of us. We're in **danger**, Amy."

Amy's heart began to race as her old friend's words processed in her head. She closed her eyes and suddenly wished she could make herself, including her family, disappear.  
_  
'If only I had __**that **__power' _she thought, shaking her head afterwards.

"I'm available tomorrow. After work. I'm a nurse at the local hospital near my home." Amy said.

"When does your shift end?"

"6 o' clock."

"Meeting place?"

"Coffee shop just two blocks down. I'm sure you won't be needing any directions. I heard you're _really_ good at finding people."

The person on the other end smiled.

"I guess I am. Well, I'll let you go. Tell Bob and the kids I said hi."

Amy said a quick goodbye then heard the line go dead. As she hung up her phone, Bob and the rest of her children came through the front door. They were all laughing at one of Gabe's fat jokes towards his father which made Amy smile. Teddy was wearing a crème-colored blouse that was covered in a pink and black floral pattern, black pants and her mothers pink heels. P.J wore one of his grey T-Shirts, black jeans and an old pair of black and white converses. Gabe had a red and blue plaid button down with dark blue jeans and his favorite Spiderman sneakers. Bob, however, wore his work clothes that he never seemed to take off. Amy observed them closely and thought about the kinds of trouble they could be in.

_'After everything Bob and I did to protect our family…how could we be in danger?'_

Interrupting her thoughts, Bob kissed his wife on the cheek then smiled at her. Amy smiled back then watched as Teddy reached out for a hug.

"Hi mom." She greeted, taking in her warm and welcoming scent.

"Hey Teds, how was school?"

"Great! You might wanna ask P.J that. I'm sure he's had a VERY interesting day." Teddy replied, giving her brother a smirk before entering the kitchen and greeting her little sister. P.J cursed at her in his head then faced his mother.

"What is she talking about?" Amy asked, her eyes narrowed at him and her tone firm. P.J gulped then replied.

"Uh… well… see…"

"Spit it out!" Gabe urged as his mother shot him a look. He immediately backed off then went into the kitchen. Seeing that this was getting intense, Bob quietly entered the kitchen as well.

"Patrick John Duncan, what happened at school?"

P.J sighed then sat on the couch.

"I punched a sophomore in the face." He mumbled, looking down at his lap. Amy's mouth opened as she let out a small gasp.

"Why did you do that P.J? Did he do or say something to you that was offensive?" she questioned. Finding it hard to explain, P.J failed at coming up with a sensible answer.

"Well… not exactly…"

"P.J! Did you punch him for no reason?"

"No! Mom, I swear, I-"

"You are NOT a bully. Do you understand? I do not permit such a behavior in this house."

P.J looked up at his mother with inevitable hurt in his soft blue eyes. How could she think that he, out of all people, would be such a monstrous thing? He would never pick on anybody or hurt them unless it was out of reaction and he did react… except it wasn't because of something the person did or said.

It was because of something the person **thought**.

"I would never bully anyone, mom! You know that!" he said, his tone rising. Amy sighed then sat beside her son, matching her piercing blue eyes with his.

"Then tell me why you did it. And why didn't your school call me?"

P.J couldn't explain that one either. He got called to the principal's office after pulling such a stunt, but as soon as he walked in and mentally wished Mr. Kelly would drop the incident and let him go back to class, that's exactly what happened. He didn't understand why, but he made no attempts to argue.

"You won't understand…" he trailed off once his father entered the living room.

"Hey, I'm ordering food for tonight. Come to the kitchen and pick what you want. We decided on Chinese." He quickly informed them, disregarding the conversation they were having. Amy nodded then looked back at her seventeen year old son.

"We'll talk-"

"About this later. I know. And you're planning on grounding me for two weeks."

Stunned, Amy gave P.J a look.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" she asked. Realizing his mistake, P.J attempted to fix it.

"I don't know. Maybe because you've said it to me a hundred times before."

The teenager shrugged then escaped into the kitchen.

Amy, still a bit perplexed, decided to shrug it off and entered the kitchen seconds later.

"Mom! Gabe spilled juice all over your new table cloth!" Teddy whined, examining the mess before her. Charlie, who had just finished her PB&J sandwich, watched as the big puddle of Fruit Punch began to drip onto the yellow and white tiles.

"Not again, GABE!" Amy yelled as she forcefully opened the swinging door that led into the kitchen, nearly taking it off the hinges.

"I did not! I was just standing here and I was looking at it and-"

Everyone stopped and gave him a strange look. Gabe caught on and immediately shut up. He didn't even know how the juice carton knocked over in the first place. He was just staring at it and the next thing you know, _splat!_ It just simply fell over. He honestly didn't know how it happened. All he knew was that the juice carton had magically knocked over and spilled onto his mother's new peach-colored table cloth. He wasn't even the cause of it.

Not _physically, _anyway.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Bickering & Eavesdropping

**Author's Note: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! Well, people of the world who are reading this anyway... Welcome back to Superhuman! I worked hard on this 2nd installment and I really hope you guys enjoy it! My senior year has been amazing and I have been applying to tons of scholarships (woo-hoo!). Wish me luck guys! As always, read and REVIEW!**

**Story Title: Superhuman**

**Author: ButterflyCryx**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bickering & Eavesdropping**

_This wasn't the first time this happened. _

Gabe did things he honestly couldn't explain to anyone. When he got angry, objects within his sight would break, explode, etc, and he never understood why. Since he was thirteen and only cared about food and video games, he never really questioned these strange events. Maybe, for the sake of his sanity, he should start asking.

Amy came up with a possibility as to why what just happened, happened and made a mental note to talk to Bob about it later. Everyone continued to stare at Gabe until Teddy spoke.

"And? Finish your lame excuse of a story so we can start ordering our food, _moron_."

"Shut up! No one was even talking to you,_ fish lips_!" Gabe defended, his temper clearly rising. Amy saw the vase that sat in the middle of the kitchen table begin to shake and rushed to retrieve it.

"Gabe, sweetie, come with mommy so we can talk about this-" Amy was rudely interrupted by a less than happy Teddy.

"Take that back you little _weasel_!"

"You first, _Ugly Betty_!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH! Both of you, in your rooms, now! I'll call you when the food arrives." Amy shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Charlie, who was sensitive to loud noises, covered her ears in attempt to block out the sounds. Amy noticed and quickly ushered Teddy and Gabe out. Once the two were gone (who both fought their way into the living room), Amy picked up her youngest daughter and placed her on the floor. While she was doing this, Bob was cleaning up the spilled juice with P.J.

"You okay, bubs?" Amy asked, worried that she scared her. Charlie slowly removed her hands from her ears then nodded.

"You sure? I know mommy can get a bit loud at times. I'm sorry." Amy apologized, giving her youngest child a look of concern. The four year old nodded then hugged her mother tightly.

Bob looked at Amy, who was already looking at him. They had a brief conversation with just their eyes and P.J began to catch on.

It was only because he could hear their thoughts.

* * *

"There's no way they could have powers, Amy! They gave you that shot when you were pregnant with each of them!" Bob exclaimed, hoping his wife's suggestions as to why unexplained things happened in the house were false. The short blonde paced the living room and continued to think.

"When Teddy was seven she had that dream. Remember? That your father got into a car accident and died. Two weeks later, it happened Bob! Whenever Gabe is angry, things break! Charlie's toys go off at night and sometimes, I hear her speaking to them! And today, P.J knew what I was going to say before I even said it! How much longer are we going to avoid these things and use those shots I took as an excuse? Those shots obviously didn't work and our kids have inherited these abilities!" Amy said, suddenly worried about her families fate. The phone call from earlier entered her mind and she decided on whether or not she should tell her husband about it.

"Please don't talk so loud, the kids could hear you! And I can hear you even louder than what you already are!" Bob complained, honestly in disbelief. He had hoped and prayed that his kids would be born normal. That they wouldn't have such powers and be forced to live different lives. He wanted them to grow up, get married and have children of their own, not having to deal with the consequences these abilities would make them face.

"Look, I don't want this to turn into a fight, Bob. Let's just be real for a second; I have the strength of a 800-pound grizzly bear. You can hear, smell, taste, see and feel things much stronger than an average human can. If you lose an arm, you can grow a new one! Our past may seem like some crazy, psychotic scene from those horribly written superhero movies but it's REAL. We have been pretending that that part of our lives doesn't exist anymore but it does!" Amy defended, hoping Bob would understand what she was saying. He began to rub at his temples and let out a heavy sigh.

"They told us that those shots would prevent them from having any kind of ability. They said that it would rebuild their DNA."

"Yeah, well, they lied Bob. Truth is, no parent wants this for their child. It's only because we have experienced and seen so many scary things that we don't want them to go through it too."

She was right. Bob never wanted this for his children. The things he and Amy had seen and gone through were just too much. Like the time Amy got extremely sick at the age of seventeen because of her ability. Bob never liked to talk about it because it was the most lowest point of his life. She could have died and he was grateful that she didn't. They even watched friends of theirs die from sicknesses just like Amy's, due to their abilities. They're beloved Principal, Taylor McCain, was brutally murdered by KVK (_Kat Von Kill_), Colorado's first official Villain. Living this life was dangerous and could bring so much harm to you and everyone around you. Bob knew that and feared the worst for his children's futures.

He let out another heavy sigh then stood up from the couch. He approached his wife then gently embraced her, pulling her into a hug. Amy sighed contently in his arms, grateful for the security and warmth that her husband of 20 years had provided her.

"Whatever the case may be, we'll get through it. If they happen to have an ability, we'll need to get them tested, which means-"

"Victoria called. You know, Taylor's daughter..."

Bob paused then pulled away from his wife.

"Really? Vicky called? When?"

Amy looked down as she answered.

"Earlier today, just before you and the kids got home."

Bob studied her face and knew that something was wrong.

"And?"

"She says we're in danger... not just us, but the entire superhuman race. She wants to meet with me so we can discuss it. I don't know anything, which is why I want to go."

There was a moment of silence before Bob finally thought of something to say and spoke.

"What time?"

"Six o' clock, and before you ask, we're meeting in a coffee shop."

Bob gave his wife a stern look and got back a calm one.

"I'm coming."

"WHAT. That wasn't our deal, Bob. She wants to meet with me, not you! Besides, you have the habit of questioning everything before the person even gets a chance to fully explain themselves. And now that I think of it, that's probably why she didn't ask for you to come along in the first place."

Feeling offended, Bob immediately retaliated.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

The loud bickering continued as three well-known eavesdroppers quietly entered the basement and fortunately went unnoticed by their parents.

* * *

**A/N: Shall I continue? BTW, if you have a reqeust (story prompt) for me to write about the Duncan family or any other show you enjoy watching, PM MEEEEEEE! K. BYE.**


	4. Questions

**Note: Took me decades, I know. Forgive me? Read and enjoy! **

**Story Title: Superhuman**

**Written By: ButterflyCryx**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Questions**

"I cannot believe this!" Teddy exclaimed, pacing her bedroom floor. P.J and Gabe took a moment to look at each other, then back at their unhappy sister. Just like Amy, Teddy would pace and pace if she had a situation that needed solving or something just wasn't right. The boys watched as she continued to walk back and forth, obviously in shock and feeling extremely betrayed. The outside world which seemed non-existent to the siblings at the moment, was wet and glistening in the afternoon sun as the rain poured down around them. A sun shower was rare in Colorado, but wasn't the only unique thing about the town.

So was the Duncan family.

"Yeah, well, that makes three of us." Gabe added, trying hard to let this new found information sink in.

The young boy didn't know what to make of this situation. The thought of him having some crazy-awesome super power was rad, but evidently not good according to his parents. What was so bad about getting an arm chopped off then growing a new one in a matter of seconds? The thirteen year old boy just didn't understand.

P.J, on the otherhand, felt like a complete alien. Why, out of all of the family secrets in the world, did his have to be superhuman powers? He would have been okay with a long lost relative or having the ability to see ghosts, but powers? Real powers that enabled him to read peoples minds and anything else that went with it? No, this was _so_ not what he signed up for.

Teddy was just in shock. How could her parents keep this from her? From all of them? Why didn't they just tell them at a certain age? Why did they lie to them their whole lives? Millions of questions came to surface but only one stuck out to the blond:

What power does she have?

Teddy stopped for a moment then looked at her brothers.

"What can you guys do? And how long has it been happening?" She dared to ask, eager for a response. Gabe's eyes seemed to widen and P.J remained silent.

"Huh?"

"What are your powers? How do you do it?"

"Teddy, I didn't even know I had a power, let alone know how to use it! Things just happen…"

"Yeah Gabe, but what things? Explain to me." Teddy insisted, now sitting on the floor in front of him. Her light brown eyes were suddenly lit and very eager, exposing themselves to Gabe. Both boys were currently on their sisters bed as she patiently waited for an answer.

"Um, well, sometimes I look at stuff and it just… breaks." Gabe confessed, finding it odd to say.

"Do you feel a certain way when it happens?" P.J chimed in, curious to know. Gabe, not liking the fact that he became the center of attention, became impatient.

"I don't know! Stop asking me all of these crazy questions. What about you losers! Huh? What can you guys do?"

P.J and Teddy simply blinked then looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Gabe, I'm just dying to know how this all happened and why we are the way we are." Teddy admitted. Gabe huffed. As if HE had the answer.

"So asking me tons of questions is gonna get you your answer, right? I'm not mom and dad, Teds. I don't know what this is or what I can fully do with it." The young boy said, looking at both of his siblings. He was right. Seemed like the three of them had to go look for answers themselves...

**TBC**

* * *

**Short, I know, but the next chapter will make up for it. Don't forget to review! :-)**


End file.
